


WHAT?

by DavyWer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Possessive Derek, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson could no longer see him walk that way, it began to get on his nerves, well at least more than usual.<br/>"Stiles, Scott told me that, at last, you have lost it."<br/>The boy turned to Scott. "You really can’t keep anything for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the errors, this is not beta tested, i'll try to fix the grammar the best i can, so pls, for now, pretend it's rigth XD  
> Hope u'll have fun reading it, like i had writing. TY for passing by. ^^

WHAT?

 

Stiles walked back and forth in the living room, now rebuilt, of the Hale’s house. The pack was all there, the rest was Friday, and it was the day chosen for the movie night.  
  
  
In the end, the film they were about to see was The Hobbit, despite the protests of the boys, Lydia, Allison and Erica had got what they wanted.  
  
Jackson and Lydia had settled on one of the chairs near the couch, Scott, Allison and Isaac were sitting comfortable on the couch, Boyd and Erica sat crouched on the carpet at the foot of the couch in front of the TV.

It lacked only Derek, who was in the kitchen, and was preparing drinks, and his psycho uncle Peter, who was in the room adjacent to the living room and continued to write something with the computer keyboard. Maybe he was chatting.  
  
Derek came into the lounge, glanced at the group of teenagers that was in the room. The decision to transform a group of kids full of hormones into werewolves, certainly was not one of his most brilliant ideas, well now had to live with it.  
  
Put the tray with drinks on the table and picked up a glass, then headed back to the kitchen to get some popcorn and chips.

Although everyone had already taken place and were ready to start watching the movie, Stiles was still walking nervously, his face sullen, he was thinking.  
  
Jackson could no longer see him walk that way, it began to get on his nerves, well at least more than usual.  
  
"Stiles, Scott told me that at last you have lost it."  
  
The boy turned to Scott. "You really can’t keep anything for you."

"Sorry Stiles didn't think it was so important .. I-". Scott was showing his puppy expression.  
  
"No Scott, don’t look at me with that wolf beaten expression, is the principle that counts ... okay okay damnation don’t look anymore."  
  
Scott smiled and went back to tighten Allison near him. _“Damn Scott and his stupid faces”_ , when the wolf was looking at him like that, he could never stay mad at him for more than a few minutes.

\-----------------------------------------------

The werewolves heard distinctly while Derek asked Peter what had lost Stiles and certainly did not lose the response of the other.  
  
"Apparently Stiles has finally lost his virginity." The creepy said not looking away from the pc, but curving his lips amused.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
At the same instant when the words hit Derek, the hand of the Alpha clenched so tightly around the glass that held it, by breaking it.  
  
The betas that were in the living room began to rise. Each with different excuses prepared to leave the house.  
  
Jackson gently, forced Lydia to get up and she protested.

"Hey, wait, what the hell you're doing, why did u stand up?." She shifted her gaze from one to another in astonishment, Stiles also had stopped and was staring at the werewolves.  
  
Jackson gently took Lydia’s chin between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand and turned her to him.  
  
"We're all going away, because you were right."  
  
The young girl whirled and looked at Stiles. "I knew it!". Stiles frowned.  
  
"Ok let's go, and Peter? You're coming with us. NOW! ".

"Ok ok, I'm coming, just do not kill me _again_ , honey."  
  
"Don’t call me honey, you give me the creeps." Lydia took her purse, and with the others headed for the door.  
  
Stiles looked stunned, all the others went away, leaving him alone in the house, with Derek Fucking Hale.

\------------------------------------

Not even thirty seconds after everyone had left, Derek came into the lounge and saw Stiles sitting on the couch, who, setting himself comfortable, was sipping a drink brought  earlier by the Alpha.  
  
The wolf sat on one of the chairs next to the couch and stared at the young man.  
  
"How was _**it**_?". His face was impassive.  
  
"Was good." In a few seconds Derek had invaded his personal space, raised by weight and pushed against the wall to his left and kept him pinned there. The wolf’s eyes were red.  
  
"Was good?". Repeated the Alpha, whose teeth seemed now more fangs.

"Oh hell Derek, was awesome? Well then you really have not done much, but you've been really good to pour the contents of the bottle into the glass, then-"  
  
The older boy looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and compassion.  
  
"Are you an idiot?, I was not talking about the drink, but of the _other_ thing."  
  
Stiles’ cheeks blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn’t understand." He admitted sheepishly.  
  
"This was clear to me. Now TELL ME how it happened and who did it." The words were hard and Derek’s look brooked no argument.  
  
"Well, it happened today, but I'm not sure who, I-"  
  
The werewolf stopped him abruptly.

"What the hell are you talking about, how can you not know who did it?". Derek almost growled the words.  
  
"Well, it was not my choice, if it was not for me, I would have kept it still a little more, and then I would have got rid of it later."  
  
Derek's eyes became even redder.  
  
"Are you telling me that someone took it without your consent?". The young man nodded.  
  
Derek,  suddenly, let go the collar of Stiles’ jacket, and walked away a few paces back turned to the boy.

"Tell me who it was and where you were, I'll find whoever did this and kill him."  
  
"Whoa, wait, I admire your enthusiasm, but not really worth killing someone for this, after all I can always buy another one."  
  
Derek turned and looked at him like he had two heads. The little idiot was smiling, the werewolf could not really believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Are you stupid? You can’t buy ANOTHER. "He said angrily.  
  
"Excuse me, but why can’t I?". Protested the young man.  
  
Derek was stunned, could he ever be so naive and inexperienced?, How could he think to get back his virginity? He could hardly restrain his wolf.  
  
"Stiles, perhaps no one has done THE talk to you, but once you lose your virginity you can’t get it back."  
  
The young man's eyes widened.

"Whoa Whoa WHAT?". His cheeks dyed a fiery red and his hands nervously began to fiddle with the laces of the hood. "Who the hell talked about virginity, I was referring to my Red Hoodie."  
  
"The thing that you have lost is your stupid shirt?". Derek said with a mixture of irritation and relief, his eyes fixed on the boy.

Stiles sighed and looked away from the werewolf.  
  
"Let's say, I would gladly get rid of my V card, but I don’t see a line of people out of my door, then ..... don’t let me finish this sentence ... please." Embarrassed he looked around, he was caught by the tension.  
  
"Stiles." The werewolf’s voice was sweet, in a tone that the young man had never heard.  
  
"Derek?". The wolf sighed.  
  
"People? You were not in love with Lydia? ". Derek raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, since Jackson has become a werewolf, I decided to give up my plan to conquer her that could become twenty years, but to be honest I think that, for some time, I no longer thought of her that way."

Stiles walked a few steps and looked up to Derek, the wolf stared at him with an unreadable expression, yet he was sure that for a moment he had seemed relieved.  
  
"I think, in fact I'm sure, to love another person."  
  
Derek gritted his teeth. "Stiles is time for you to go, the evening has gone up in smoke." He said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Don’t  you want to know who he is?". Said the young man, smiling.  
  
"I don’t care, doesn’t concern me. Now go." Cut short the older boy.  
  
"But until a few moments before you were ready to avenge my honor." Muttered the young man.  
  
Derek in a moment was upon him, and Stiles’ back hit the wall. Fangs protruding from the wolf’s mouth and his eyes blazed.

"Hey calm, kennel." He realized only then that treat a raging werewolf like a dog, wasn’t a good idea. He was about to die he was sure that Derek would kill him, this time he would really rip his throat out with his teeth. "Oh shit ... Derek don’t kill me." He closed his eyes, felt the breath of the wolf on his face, "I love you."

He felt the grip on the collar mellow, maybe not going to die, or this was the calm before the storm. He opened his eyes and saw two big Hazel eyes staring at him stunned.  
  
Stiles smiled sheepishly, without looking away. Derek smiled, and what the heck, that was the face of the heaven.  
  
In a moment the werewolf brought his lips to Stiles and kissed him. At first the kiss was chaste and sweet, then their tongues met and became strong and passionate.  
  
Stiles explored the body of the wolf insinuating his hands under his gray shirt, placing them on the perfect chest. He began to gently caress it. The other let out a moan of pleasure.

The hands of the werewolf came to rest on the hips of the young  and clutching him, the boy felt the erection of Derek resting against his.  
  
"Let's go to bed."  
  
Climb the stairs took longer than expected, because they were at the same time freeing up from clothes.  
  
Once through the door of the bedroom, both were in boxers.  
  
Derek pushed Stiles gently on the bed, and the boy pulled him with himself, the wolf was resting on the forearms and  was staring at the young man. His eyes were soft.  
  
"Stiles, you dare me, you never stop talking and discuss all my decisions .."  
  
"Stop with the compliments." Stiles muttered. Derek put the index finger of his right hand on the younger’s lips.

"As I said, you never shut up," he smiled, "You irritate me most of the time, but that someone save me, I love you like I've never loved before."  
  
For the first time Stiles was speechless, could not believe that the wolf from the body of a Greek god, a big heart and habits stalker, well might as well ignore the latter, loved Stiles Stilinski.  
  
The young man put his hand through Derek’s black hair and brought him to his face.

Kissing Derek Hale was the most beautiful thing in the world, or at least was the most beautiful thing until, after several minutes of preparation, Derek began to penetrate him.  
  
The heat coming  from the wolf was intense and his scent intoxicating, a mixture of forest and leather and taste unmistakably his own.  
  
The young man was panting, and Derek could barely restrain his wolf, he felt the young man's body relax As his cock slipped inside.  
  
"You're so tight, you feel incredible."  
  
Stiles, was rubbing his erection with his right hand, and  was leaking pre-cum.  
  
Derek with a last thrust found himself completely inside, and gave Stiles time to adjust.

"Move". Derek smiled and knew he had to move if he didn’t  want to come only for the sensation of his penis in the young.  
  
The first thrusts were measured and gentle, until Derek found Stiles’ prostate, from that moment the boy began to plead for stronger and faster, which the wolf was happy to accommodate.  
  
The orgasm caught Stiles suddenly, his sperm spread on both chests, now only separated by the young man's semi erection.

Derek felt Stiles tighten around his penis and his control faltered, with a final push, he went deeper he could and came.  
  
Stiles felt the sperm of the werewolf fill him up, and if a few months ago would never have thought of such a thing, and if it was true did not think about this with anyone other than Derek, had to admit that was an amazing feeling.  
  
Derek leaned over and kissed him, then slowly removed his penis from the young, and lay down beside hugging him.  
  
"So, you don’t have a knot?".  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, "Shut up Stiles," and smiled.


End file.
